Una chica fuera de serie
by Reyra.Elienahi
Summary: Terry es un chico tranquilo y todo parece ir bien y normal hasta que salva a Candy de caer a las vias del tren, entonces su mundito seguro y predescible se ve amenzado con la llegada de esa chica rubia, aunque quiza sea lo que ambos mas necesitan.
1. Prologo

**Hola! esta es mi primer fic Candy Candy espero que les guste!**

**La historia no es mia es una adaptacion de mi pelicula favorita My _Sassy Girl_ yo solo use los personajes de Candy Candy y la historia con fines didacticos y por diversion, no lucro. **

**Bueno les dejo el prologo diganme si les gusta con lindo review ¿Si? No sean crueles conmigo xD**

* * *

**Una chica fuera de serie**

**Prologo**

Esta es la historia de la primera y última vez que me enamore.

Permítanme comenzar por mis antecedentes para que puedan entenderme bien mi nombre es Terrance Grandchester... mejor dejémoslo en Terry, nací en Indiana un lugar que traducido significa algo así como "Beso francés" uno podría pensar que es un lugar escandaloso pero créanme no es así no tiene nada de francés y créanme no hay ninguna chica a quien besar. Mis padres Eleonor y William son las personas más amables del mundo y no lo digo por decirlo, es verdad si conocieran a alguien más amable que mis padres les resultaría empalagoso. Me enseñaron a ser amable y a esperar lo mismo de otras personas y eso de esperar lo mismo… te puede traer problemas.

Cuando me aceptaron en la universidad Banderwhay se hizo realidad el sueño que mis padres habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Un Grandchester iba a ir a la universidad, iba a estudiar negocios empresariales, y tal vez se haría cargo de la compañía en la que mi padre arreglaba tractores "El Rey del Arado" debo decir que compartía ese sueño con mis padres, les prometí que yo pondría en alto el apellido Grandchester, que la roca familiar de los Grandchester estaba a punto de ser empujada hacia la cima de la montaña evolutiva. Contaban conmigo, en verdad contaban conmigo.

Todo iba bien durante los primeros años y luego recibí la noticia de que mi primo Anthony había fallecido… repentinamente. La muerte es interesante.

Mi amigo Tom, decía que lo único que enseñaba la muerte de mi primo era que teníamos que vivir, por lo tanto insistía en que debía aumentar el número de chicas con las que dormía, porque a mis 24 años de edad, solo había dormido con tres chicas, mientras que Tom… bueno él era "social".


	2. Capitulo I: La chica del tren

**Hola de nuevo actualizo solo por si el prologo no les gusto y quiza con este capitulo ya se enganchen mas con la historia... Y no se olviden de dejarme un review porfis! Bueno si les gusto lean :)**

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

**_La chica del tren_**

-Sí, ¡Sí! Sii- exclamaba Tom con gran excitación.

-¿Dime hay alguna chica en este parque con la que no te quieras acostar?-

-Probablemente- ambos rieron-¡Vive Terry! ¡Vive! Deberías intentarlo tal vez hasta te podría gustar-

-Podría ser- respondió Terry sin prestarle mucha atención, a veces dudaba de cómo se habían hecho amigos.

-¿En serio dices que no hay ninguna chica en tu campo visual con la que te quieras acostar sin saber de ella?- miro a su alrededor, y su vista de fijo en una chica rubia y de rizos largos, parecia desconcertada, su piel era blanca como la leche pero tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz llenas de pecas, y a pesar de la distancia distinguio sus ojos esmeralda de mirada chispeante.

-Mi vida… te gusta lo bonito Terry- se burló Tom.

-Esta borracha- dijo él.

-O no tiene buena coordinación, pero eso no le quita lo bonito- Tom miro a Terry con suspicacia, insinuando lo obvio.

-No quiero acostarme con ella- se defendió.

-Pero no dejas de mirarla-

-Hablaría con ella, me gustaría…- dijo dudoso.

-¿Te gustaría…?-

-Conocerla eso es todo- trato de sonar seguro.

-Ve y habla con ella-lo animo.

-No yo… debo ir a darle mis condolencias a la tía, dejar que me pellizque la cara y me diga cuanto me parezco a mi primo fallecido, ah además conocer a una chica que me quiere presentar-

-Lo ves Terry todos tus conocidos, hasta tu propia tía de luto te dice lo mismo-

-Si- dijo cansinamente- Si gracias

En el metro se ve toda clase de personas, indigentes, familias, niñas, adolescentes pero Terry nunca se imaginó encontrarse con lo que veía, la misma chica rubia del parque estaba colgada de el barandal del andén riendo como una niña pequeña.

-¡Soy libre y me encanta! ¿Dónde estás tren? No te veo- decía riendo como si colgarse del barandal y arriesgar su vida fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Terry trato de ignorarlo, realmente no quería involucrarse con una chica tan loca como esa, aunque Tom tenía razón eso no le quitaba lo bonito, trato de ignorarla y podría jurar que lo trato si no hubiese sido por el ruido del metro acercarse y la sensación de ansiedad mientras ella seguía asomando la cabeza al túnel. A partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido corrió hacia ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo justo a tiempo para evitar que el tren le volara la cabeza. Sus miradas apenas se cruzaron unos segundos porque ella se apartó mientras exclamaba un: _¡Gracias Chiquito!_

_Una vez en tu vida si tienes suerte encontraras a la persona que la divide en la época antes de conocerla y después de conocerla, pero ella era especialmente problemática._

-¡Oye quítate de ahí idiota! Deja que el anciano se siente- la rubia le gritaba a un chico, pero este apenas le hacía caso, entonces ella lo golpeo con su bolso.

-¡Que te pasa! ¡Loca!- el muchacho se alejó enfurruñado y maldiciendo en voz muy baja. El anciano se sentó.

-De nada- le dijo ella a la espera de un gracias, el anciano apenas y la miro-¡De nada!-grito bien fuerte y se alejó.

Sus miradas de nuevo se cruzaron, ella lo veía confundida, y hasta parecía ida, Terry por su parte no entendía que sucedía dentro de él, la chica le parecía atractiva en muchas formas, pero le intimidaba un poco.

-Chiquito- hablo ella y tres segundos después ya estaba tirada en el piso del metro. No supo porque lo hacía pero ya tenía a la chica entre los brazos y la dejaba recostada en una banca vacía.

-Bolso- susurro ella y el no entiendo a que se refería con eso, acaso pensaba que le podrían robar-¡Bolso!- grito más fuerte y levanto ligeramente la cabeza, entonces la situación quedo un poco más clara, agarro el bolso de la chica y se lo puso debajo de la cabeza, ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó dormida. Le dio un vistazo a su reloj si no se daba prisa no llegaría al funeral, en ese mismo instante el tren paso, y dudoso Terry decidió irse de ahí.

Claro que decidir algo no significa que lo vas a llevar a cabo. Simplemente no pudo dejar a la chica ahí sola. La cargo de nuevo y la llevo en brazos hasta encontrar un taxi.

-Oye, llévame a la 5ta y 11-

-¿Está muerta?- pregunto el conductor mirando a la chica que yacía profundamente dormida.

-Por supuesto que no- se limitó a responder

-Te creo- dijo el conductor.

Terry pensó que podía llevar a la chica a su apartamento pero cuando llego al edificio de la universidad en el vestíbulo estaba el guardia de seguridad, pero no cualquiera ese que lo odiaba por quien sabe qué razón, y le pareció que lo más prudente seria entrar por las escaleras de emergencia lejos de la vista de ese hombre.

-Estas pesadita- empezó a hablar solo- no digo que seas gorda pero si maciza, ya sabes maciza atlética.

Con dificultad y jadeando llego al cuarto piso del edificio y toco la ventana, Tom estaba durmiendo el sofá, así que toco más fuerte y él se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Aquí Einstein!-grito Terry desde afuera, ya no sentía los brazos.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunto Tom sorprendido, luego fijo su vista a lo que llevaba en los brazos-Es la chica del parque ¡La drogaste! ¡Te la robaste! ¿Alguien te vio?- abrió la ventana.

-Solo el policía de la facultad-

-Esto le pasa a los oprimidos, un día simplemente enloquecen ¡Te dije que hablaras con ella no que la secuestraras- entre los dos la metieron por la ventana y la dejaron en el sofá- Huele a tequila, hay que mantenerla viva, esta chica está muy ebria ¿Por qué la trajiste?- Tom no dejaba de hablar.

Después de que Terry le explicara la historia de cómo había terminado con ella. Tom solo dijo:

-Estamos en problemas-

-No podía dejarla tirada en el metro alguien pudo haberle hecho daño- se justificó.

-Lo que veo es que lo convertiste en un secuestro- Tom parecía querer reírse de Terry y de la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

-Escucha tarde o temprano va a despertar se sentirá muy apenada, se ira y eso será todo-

-¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunto Tom presa de la curiosidad.

-No creo que no –

-¿Es agradable?- siguió cuestionándolo.

-No estoy seguro- respondió Terry. Se quedaron en silencio mirando a la chica rubia que parecía no iba a despertar en varias horas. El sonido de la puerta los trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

-¡Policía abran!-


	3. Capitulo II: La galeria

**Capitulo II**

**La galería**

-¡Ni siquiera nos llevaron a una cárcel real, es una cárcel de la universidad!- grito Tom a modo de burla mientras salían de su "celda".

-¡Grandchester!- grito el mismo guardia que había estado en la entrada-Te estaré vigilando, tengo un radar- lo amenazo.

-Entiendo…lo sé, oficial lo siento sé que es su deber y respeto su trabajo…-

-Ya Terry tú que le haces caso- lo callo Tom.

-Bueno yo…- empezó a sonar su celular.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Terry en cuanto contesto.

-¿Quién eres?-era la voz de una mujer.

-¿Tu quién eres?- pregunto Terry, no daría su identidad hasta que ella lo hiciera primero.

-Soy la chica que secuestraste y estuve en tu casa-

-Espera ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Oh seguridad me lo dio con gusto… Tengo todos tus datos-canto.

-¿Entonces porque preguntas quién soy?-

-No pregunto quién eres, pregunto ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?-

-Sabes yo no…- empezó a tartamudear.

-Te veo en la galería Spike en la sexta y cuarta-lo interrumpió- a las tres-

-No- dijo dubitativo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella exigente.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Está bien entonces a las seis treinta. Adiós- y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tom.

-Puedo asegurarte que no es linda- respondió Terry.

La galería Spike estaba completamente alejada a lo que Terry hacia comúnmente, él era un o estaba por ser un ejecutivo pronto, su vida trataba de libros, historia, matemáticas pero nunca arte, y para ser sincero consigo mismo se sentía fuera de lugar ahí, sin mencionar que él no tenía ningún motivo, al menos no uno seguro para tener que estar ahí. De haber pasado otro minuto seguro se habría ido de no ser por la chica rubia que se aproximaba a él, llevaba un vestido negro entallado y una copa de vino en la mano, tenía que admitir que cada vez se le hacía más guapa. Lo cual era peligroso.

-Terrance Grandchester- pronuncio ella cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

-Terry- la corrigió el, no le gustaba su nombre completo le parecía… impropio de él.

-Terry- dijo ella, él se preguntó si estaba consciente de lo sensual que se oía su voz- Quiero tinto- dijo sin apartar la vista del mientras un mesero le ponía otra copa en la mano.

-Tinto para la señorita ¿Y usted?-pregunto el camarero.

-Ah yo, creo que blanco…- no termino de decirlo cuando la chica ya le había puesto una copa de vino tinto en la mano-Bueno, tinto esta bien- dijo el un poco resignado.

-¿Entonces que paso?-

-Estabas borracha, te salve de caer a las vías del tren, me llamaste chiquito y luego te desmayaste, asumí la responsabilidad llevándote a mi apartamento lo demás ya lo sabes-

-¿Te llame chiquito?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Eh pues si- asintió con la cabeza

-Creo que eso lo recuerdo- se acercó peligrosamente a Terry- Pero dudo seriamente el resto de la historia...Candy White-se presentó ella, mientras se alejaba- ¿qué estudias?-

-Negocios-

-¿Eres inteligente?- se bebió la copa de un trago.

-Sí creo que si-

-¿Entonces por qué estudias? Las personas inteligentes no estudian negocios-

-Ah mira…-no quiso explicar y eso y se concentró en algo que si quería- Puedo preguntarte algo- ella asintió sonriendo- ¿Por qué estabas tan borracha el día que te conocí?-

-Estoy pasando por una pésima fase- le hizo una seña al camarero y este le trajo otra copa llena pero ella le quito la botella completa.

-¿A qué te refieres con pésima?- pregunto Terry ignorando como Candy no se desprendía de la botella.

-Pésima, ¿no sabes lo que es pésima? No eres tan inteligente después de todo Terry-

-Yo solo quiero saber el por qué-

-Bueno y que te importa Terrance-

-Terry-

-Terrance, ¡Terrance! ¡Terrance!- empezó a decir como niña pequeña mientras se hincaba en el piso.

-Sabes yo me voy- Terry estaba desesperado no comprendía a esa mujer- Candy espero que superes tu fase y seas relativamente feliz por el resto de tu vida- empezó a caminar lejos de ella.

-Mi prometido me abandono- soltó ella de golpe y Terry se sintió extrañamente culpable cuando ella empezó a llorar.

Le extendió un pañuelo y cuando ella lo tuvo en sus manos lo admiro como si se tratase de algo muy valioso.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Candy.

-Bueno se suelen usar para situaciones como estas-

-¿Por qué de tela? ¿Eres de otro siglo?- lo atajo con preguntas.

-Según se, no vengo de otra época- a Candy le gustaba la forma en que Terry hablaba con ella a pesar de la situación le tenía tanta paciencia.

-¿Esta limpio?-pregunto.

-Si- ella se limpió la nariz haciendo mucho ruido.

-Toma- se lo extendió a él.

-Te lo regalo-le dijo.

-No, yo te lo regalo a ti- respondió ella.

-¿Qué?- no quería discutir, o tal vez no es que no quisiera si no que no se podía discutir con Candy White, así que de nuevo lo agarro.

-¿Quieres un poco?- le ofreció la botella y enseguida abrazo una de las piernas de Terry.

-Claro- el agarro y la puso lejos del alcance de Candy ya estaba borracha.

-¿Por qué te abandono tu prometido?- sentía curiosidad.

-Bueno- levanto su cara para mirar a Terry, sin despegar sus brazos de su pierna- Me gustan las guayabas- y entonces Candy se quedó dormida.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Terry trato de sostener a Candy para que no se cayera y saco su teléfono celular.

-Manhattan, Candy White- le dijo a la operadora

-¿Ehh?-pregunto ella.

-No… tu duerme-le respondió- No, no hablaba con usted, empecemos por el centro-

Después de visitar varias casas de familias apellidadas White, Terry término en un elegante edificio con una fachada de piedra, bajo del taxi y antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre un hombre anciano con uniforme que supuso seria el mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-Ah ¿La conoce?- señalo a Candy que estaba durmiendo adentro del taxi.

-Si señor ¿hubo algún otro gasto?- respondió el hombre.

-Eh no pero, solo para estar seguro ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?-

-Su nombre es Candy White- bueno tenía que ser esa su casa- Vamos señorita- Terry ayudo al mayordomo a sacar a Candy del taxi y supuso que ahí terminaba todo.

-Jimie ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto Candy medio adormilada.

-Ya sabe señorita, abrir la puerta saludar gente- ella rio descontroladamente- Muchas gracias joven…-

-Terry Grandchester- el completo la frase. El mayordomo le dio dinero al taxista y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa.

-Adiós Terry- canturreo.

* * *

_Aqui esta el segundo capitulo... Candy es una borracha jajaja :) _

_Sus reviews me alegraron mucho y decidi actualizar pronto espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que no es mi historia yo solo la adapte a los personajes._

_Y a las personas que dijeron que ya habian visto la pelicula espero que les agrade mi version escrita n.n_

_Bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! Bye!_

_PDT: No olviden dejarme un comentario con su opinion._


	4. Capitulo III: Dia libre

**Capitulo III**

**Dia libre**

El hombre de traje que pertenecía a la compañía _El rey del arado_ y que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación parecía sumamente extasiado con explicar la importancia que había en obtener dinero mediante sistemas y negocios a cambio de brindar algún servicio, y aunque ese tema era algo que no a muchos les importaban Terry ponía atención a cada palabra que decía el hombre y apuntaba otras cuantas en el cuaderno que tenía al frente, el día parecía ir de maravilla y hubiese seguido así de no ser por la rubia que entro sin pedir permiso y le susurro quien sabe que al profesor, Terry creía conocerla ya y estaba seguro de que ella aunque era linda y su carácter misterioso y espontaneo le atraía, venía con un montón de problemas y desgracias incluidos. Terry se calmó un poco al ver que Candy salía por la puerta y creyó que todo había terminado, pero las cosas no son así de simples, así de fáciles.

-¿Hay un Terrance Grandchester aquí?- pregunto el profesor con voz sombría.

-Soy yo- respondió Terry llamando la atención de todos.

-Debería acompañar a la señorita, lo espera afuera- ordeno.

-No… no creo que sea necesario-

-Señor Grandchester si algo apreciamos en la compañía "El rey del arado" es la responsabilidad de asumir las acciones como un hombre- Terry distinguió el doble sentido de sus palabras y decidió que lo mejor era salir del salón.

Cuando abrió las puertas vio a Candy sonriéndole de una forma que no supo descifrar.

-¡Holaaa!- le dijo ella muy alegre sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola- él estaba confundido.

-Ven conmigo – le agarro la mano.

-¿Qué? No, no- Terry se soltó algo brusco, pero a Candy no le importo.

-Oh vamos, ven a jugar el día esta hermoso-

-No, no puedo estaba a mitad de una clase… muy importante- Candy giro los ojos.

-Ya me encargue de eso-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nada- respondió ella con inocencia.

-Como que nada, dime- Candy se detuvo en seco, frunció la boca y después de exhalar un suspiro puso una cara seria mientras le explicaba.

-Le dije que me acabo de enterar de que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-

-¡WOW! ¡NO!-

-Shhh…No grites, empeoraras las cosas-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, sabes quién es él? Es el representante del Rey del arado, ¡Mi futuro éxito!- si antes Terry albergaba la idea de que la chica conservaba un poco de cordura ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ella estaba loca.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho- lo abrazo pero Terry se separó bruscamente de ella y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la clase- Técnicamente no puedes regresar, pensaran lo peor, así que puedes enfrentar eso o pasar el resto del día conmigo- se señaló así misma con una sonrisa radiante e ingenua.

_A veces inicias relaciones y otras veces las relaciones te inician a ti._

_En fin así inicio la nuestra de la forma en que usualmente el amor inicia: borracheras encarcelamiento y la destrucción de todo sueño existente_.

Terry no estaba seguro de siquiera comprender porque se encontraba en ese lugar, una pista de patinaje atiborrada de gente.

En su tiempo libre a Candy le gustaba escribir historias de películas que ella llamaba "encantamientos" hacia a Terry leerlos mientras lo observaba

-Cambia de página lento- se veía impaciente.

-No me presiones, necesito concentración- Candy dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre los patines y luego se acercó a él.

-Los pájaros leen más rápido que tu- ambos se sonrieron.

Candy le dio la espalda tratando de darle espacio, vio a un hombre que estaba fumando a unos metros de ellos el tiro su cigarro al piso y Candy bueno ella no soportaba eso y decidió entrar en acción.

-¡Cerdo!-grito ella mientras se acercaba a el- Recoge eso-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- rezongo el sujeto.

-¡Recoge tu basura!- cada vez se veía más molesta, el hombre decidió irse ignorándola, y fue una pésima decisión porque Candy le quito un palo de hockey a otro hombre y lo empezó a golpear, Terry solo veía la escena con asombro. Luego decidió ignorarlos y se concentró en la lectura.

_Era el año 2037 la heroína Rose ha viajado por el tiempo para impedir la tragedia del Titanic pero ninguno de los hombres necios la ha escuchado el barco a zarpado y se ha estrellado demostrando la teoría de Rose de que los hombres son tontos y nunca escuchan, cometiendo cada vez peores errores pero usando mejores pantalones._

_-Rose…me quedare aquí en el agua, me congelare y asi tu viviras-_

_-Jack no seas tonto-_

A Terry la relación entre Rose y Jack le pareció problemática, pero no se lo diría a Candy. Volteo a verla y ella seguía persiguiendo al mismo tipo con el palo de hockey en la mano, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más cerca de él, nunca hubiese adivinado lo que paso después. Candy perdió el control de los patines y estando a pocos centímetros de Terry lo golpeo con el palo de hockey, la chica sí que era muy fuerte porque el golpe fue tan firme y solido, que lo derribo.

-¡Terry lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto ella asustada.

-Ten por seguro que no- y soltó un quejido.

Candy compro el carrito de supermercado a un indigente que pasaba por ahí y con algo de esfuerzo logro meter a Terry adentro, lo llevaría a un doctor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto con voz dulce.

-Escucho un zumbido- ella tuvo que contener la risa y pensó que Terry era un bebe.

-¿Qué te pareció la historia?-

-Creo que es una historia de amor y debería ser más romántica- ella frunció el ceño.

-No es una historia de amor Terry, trata de como los hombres no pueden manejar los problemas-

-La gente quiere ver que se den un beso-

-Pues a veces no hay que darle la gente a lo que quiere- rezongo Candy -No seas condescendiente Terry- estaba molesta- no me interesarte escucharte ya no quiero-

-Detente- Terry se bajó del coche de supermercado y empezó a hablar atropelladamente- Me gustas y estos días han sido los más interesantes por no decir dolorosos de mi vida, me gustas realmente pero tengo una hemorragia en el cerebro, mi carrera esta arruinada y lo mejor será que cada uno sigamos con nuestro camino- ella frunció la nariz y eso hizo que se le notaran las pecas que tenía, Terry dudo un poco al verla así pero se mantuvo firme, Candy estaba loca. Ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando con expectación se relajó y abrió la boca.

-Como sea tal vez tengas un coagulo y quizá trabajar en El Rey del Arado no sea lo mejor- lo agarró del brazo y después de caminar unos pasos señalo un edificio- Aquí-

* * *

-Estarás bien, te recetare unos analgésicos para el dolor y te sugiero que no duermas esta noche- termino de hablar el doctor, que además era padre de Candy.

-¿En serio?- pregunto él.

-Tienes una pequeña contusión, nada grave solo es por precaución- se detuvo un momento- y te sugiero que dejes de ver a mi hija- sentencio.

-¿Lo dice como doctor o como padre?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No sé si lo abras notado pero cuando están juntos alguno de los parece perder el sentido, Candy me conto que tú la trajiste la otra noche- se levantó y le dio la mano a Terry- Eres una mala influencia para mi hija- a Terry le sorprendió el comentario.

-¿Yo soy la mala influencia?- no se lo podía creer.

Después de salir muy confundido del consultorio Terry decidió irse a su casa, le esperaba una noche muy larga, Candy lo acompaño y se sentó en el pórtico mientras Terry encontraba un taxi y después de pensar en las palabras correctas decidió romper el silencio.

-Lamento lo que dijo mi padre, después de lo que paso con mi prometido se ha vuelto sobreprotector- el taxi llego.

-Adiós- le dijo Terry, Candy no se conformó con eso y corrió a abrazarlo, duraron así varios segundos. Terry pensó que ese era el adiós definitivo y se aferró a ella con fuerza, no podía evitar sentir ese cariño.

-No pierdas la cabeza- le dijo ella después de que se separaron.

-Ni tu- respondió el.

* * *

-¿Te gusta esta chica?- le pregunto Tom mientras bostezaba.

-No, no… a quien puede gustarle una chica guapa, misteriosa, apasionada, posiblemente bipolar, dulce, arrogante, agresiva, borracha, y ruda-

-A algunas personas, a ti por ejemplo- Terry cerró los ojos con frustración.

-No te duermas, el doctor dijo que no debo dormir- le dio una patada y lo zarandeo.

-Pues no lo hagas pero a mi déjame tranquilo- gruño.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron sin ningún accidente o lio, Tom siguió trayendo chicas al apartamento y Terry mejoraba su situación e imagen en la compañía El rey del arado. En cuanto a Candy White… no sabía nada de ella.

_Holaaa! ¿Como estan? Yo muy bien jaja... Aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste y las haga reir un poco :)_

_Gracias a: Ascella star, Lucero, Cyt, Alicia,Sofia Amaya, Lluvia, Marisol, Ann, Akemyanngel, Karina Grandchester, y Carla son mis primeras lectoras y espero que les siga gustando la historia._


	5. Capitulo IV: Cumpleaños

**Capitulo IV**

**Cumpleaños**

Terry estaba revisando su correo electrónico, no había nada fuera de lo común, y aunque él pensaba que jamás volvería a ver a Candy, un mail que recibió trajo noticias inesperadas de ella.

_Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarlo contigo. Tú decides como pero tiene que ser algo realmente genial y el mejor cumpleaños de la historia._

_ Candy_

Terry se preguntaba si Candy sabía que él estaba a su completa disposición, y no por voluntad propia simplemente tenía el impulso de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos, como el de ahora por ejemplo.

- Realmente no te entiendo- le dijo Terry consternado.

-Es un juego, mira si alguna persona cruza esa línea roja con el pie izquierdo yo gano, si lo hace con el derecho, tu ganas- explico ella- Sera divertido-

-No le veo el sentido- ella lo vio suplicante- ¿Y que ganamos?-

-No sé ¿qué quieres?-

-¿Una caricia?- trato de imitar la misma cara suplicante que ella hacía.

-¡¿Una caricia?!- grito- ¿Oyeron? El hombre quiere una caricia- todos se les quedaron viendo.

-Está bien, shh, baja la voz- se sentía avergonzado, Terry no acostumbraba a llamar la atención- ¿Qué quieres entonces?-

-Una cachetada es lo que tenía en mente- sonrió con malicia, él nunca la había visto reír así, pero le encanto.

-Bromeas, no voy a golpearte- ella giro los ojos y señalo a un anciano que caminaba, el cruzo la línea con el pie derecho, técnicamente Terry había ganado, Candy giro la cara y se quedó quieta esperando, el apenas la toco.

-¿A eso le llamas cachetada? Mi abuela golpea más fuerte y tiene artritis- la siguiente persona que paso lo hizo con el pie izquierdo y Candy sin dudarlo estampo su mano con fuerza en la mejilla de Terry.

-¡Lo hiciste!- se quejó.

-Claro de eso se trata Terry- dio un largo suspiro- En el fondo yo sé que quieres golpearme-

-Y yo sé que tú no quieres lastimarme-

-No es así. Yo sé que te mereces todos y cada uno de los golpes que te dé- señalo a un chico que venía caminando y además tenía la pierna derecha amputada, Terry dedujo lo inevitable y Candy le dio una cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar. Candy no pudo evitar reír y a pesar del dolor Terry también lo hizo.

Después de su divertidísimo juego, Terry la llevo a un parque de diversiones, a él le encantaba ese lugar y esperaba que a Candy también y considerando su personalidad estaba seguro de que sí.

-¡Me encantan estos lugares!- le grito Terry.

-Si pero es _mi cumpleaños _yo decido que hacemos y que no-

-Aquí se festejan muchos cumpleaños, ya vamos- dijo con impaciencia.

Como primera atracción decidieron entrar a la casa del terror, y a Terry la idea cada vez le gustaba más, aunque Candy no parecía tener miedo y más bien se reía, de cualquier manera tomaba la mano de Terry y de vez en cuando escondía su cara en su pecho. Ambos pensaron que el día iba de maravilla. Cuando llegaron a la parte final del recorrido vieron a un hombre armado. Enseguida cargo su rifle y ellos se vieron el uno al otro confundidos.

-¿Eres parte de la atracción?- pregunto Terry.

-¡Manos arriba y no se muevan!- le grito el hombre, y Terry pensó que definitivamente no era parte del recorrido- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sin dejar de apuntarles a la cabeza.

-Celebrando un cumpleaños muy especial- respondió Terry sin perder la calma y Candy sonrió- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-Me escondo- contesto.

-Genial Terry- se quejó Candy

-Oye ¿yo que iba a saber?- le reprocho. El hombre que estaba perdiendo la paciencia empezó a disparar al techo y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran.

-¡Manos a la cabeza!- volvió a gritar. Terry y Candy no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecerlo.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- dijo Candy con sarcasmo-Solo te pedí una cosa Terry, ¡Una cosa!- volvió a quejarse Candy mientras caminaban y el loco de la ametralladora les apuntaba a la espalda.

-Yo solo digo… aparte de hoy, ¿Cuándo no te has divertido en un parque de diversiones?- ella rodo los ojos.

-¡Cállense!- les grito- ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?-

-Solo amigos- respondió Terry dejando con la palabra en la boca a Candy.

-Mienten, con solo mirarlos sé que son novios, yo tenía una novia- empezó a relatar- pero me dejo por un francés ¡Un francés! Teníamos un cachorro, se llamaba Mango ¿Saben qué? ¡Que se muera Mango! Porque a él también le gusta el francés. Hoy fui a matarlos, también a Mango, pero no estaban… tengo mala suerte- Candy y Terry se quedaron asombrados con ganas de reír pero temiendo por su vida, aunque aquel sujeto ya no se veía tan peligroso.

-Lo siento- dijo Terry- De haber sabido iríamos a Six Flax- ella rio muy bajito.

-¿Saben qué? No voy a matarlos, ya lo decidí me voy a suicidar-

-¿Sabías que cuando te disparas a la cabeza, todo tu cráneo explota? No solo te queda un hoyito como en las películas- Candy lo dijo muy confiada y con un deje de diversión.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- le pregunto.

-Para que suicidarse eso no hará que ella regrese contigo- respondió Candy

-Lo sé pero recapacitara y no volverá a ser la misma-

-Lo será, con el tiempo te olvidara- dijo ella mirando a la nada, y Terry noto como su mirada perdía el brillo que normalmente solía tener.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque así tiene que ser-

-No importa si me suicidio estaré muerto y si no lo hago iré a la corte- el sujeto bajo el arma y puso sus manos en su cara, Terry tomo del brazo a Candy y empezaron a alejarse mientras él no los viera, pero su plan no funciono.

-¡Detente! Tus cejas me recuerdan a las de los franceses- se dirigió a Terry.

-Está bien, déjala ir a ella, esto es solo entre nosotros, volteo a verla y le hizo señas de que le hiciera caso y se fuera- Candy fue un gusto conocerte estos pocos días- dicho esto el empezó a alejarse junto con el hombre y entonces llego un regimiento de policías armados.

-¡Baja el arma!- le gritaron

-¡No ustedes bajen el arma! ¡O le disparo!- apunto a Terry.

-¡No! ¡No deténganse!- grito Candy pero nadie le hacía caso-¡BASTA!-grito más fuerte y todos se callaron- Y tu- se dirigió al hombre que no dejaba de apuntarle a Terry- Tu novia te abandono, rompió su promesa, te traiciono- todos le ponían atención- A algunos de nosotros nos toca sufrir, nos hacen creer que tenemos un destino y luego no lo arrancan de sorpresa, pero debemos seguir vivos, tenemos que ver como acaba la historia ¿O no?- el asintió y bajo el arma, un policía lo tacleo y estando en el piso con un cuerpo encima de él hizo un esfuerzo por voltear a ver a Terry.

-Si eres inteligente te quedaras a su lado, es una chica asombrosa-

Después de unos minutos Terry y Candy se quedaron solos en el parque de diversiones, había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto.

-Solo amigos- susurro Candy- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

-No exactamente, yo no, em no sabría…-

-Cállate- lo interrumpió- Seamos novios-

-¿Eso quieres?-

-Si claro- respondió sonriente.

-Acepto- Terry no supo que hacer y al final solo se dieron un apretón de manos.

_El cumpleaños fue un completo desastre pero dentro de todo Terry se sentía bien porque había visto la profundidad en el alma de Candy y descubierto que eran novios._

* * *

**Cuarto capitulo iuju! Espero que les siga gustando ya casi entro a la escuela y no se cada cuanto pueda actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo pronto ya tengo los capitulos escritos asi que no me tardare mucho bueno que tengan una linda semana! Un beso :)**


	6. Capitulo V: Estoy enamorado

**Capítulo V**

**Estoy enamorado**

_Algunos días con ella eran dolorosos pero las horas sin ella eran más dolorosas._

Terry estaba esperando a Candy, habían quedado de cenar, lo interesante era que en ese restauran había sido el funeral de su primo, lo cual lo ponía un poco nervioso pero como siempre Terry terminaba cediendo ante Candy. En la entrada había un mural de fotografías, el lugar sacaba fotos a los clientes y las que los dueños del lugar creían especiales las ponían ahí. Había una de Anthony y su tía Elroy, se sintió avergonzado por no haber asistido al funeral.

-Se le parece mucho- le dijo un mesero refiriéndose a la foto de Anthony- ¿Eran hermanos?-

-No primos- respondió el.

-Venían muy a menudo aquí, la madre y el hijo, pero desde…- se quedó callado y Terry supo porque- bueno la señora ya casi no viene- Terry le iba a responder pero llego Candy.

-Vamos Terry- lo jalo del brazo y caminaron a la mesa- Te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo Candy cuando se sentaron y saco unas hojas de papel de la bolsa- ¡Taaraan!

-Ah vaya… Cazadora de recompensas- Terry leyó el título.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres leerlo?- Candy sonaba ofendida.

-Me encantaría- dijo Terry, haciendo uso de el acento más suave que tenía- Sera un placer-

-¡Es de vaqueros!- ella estaba más animada.

_La heroína era una cazadora de recompensas que llego un día de un lugar desconocido, tenía una misión matar al villano Chuck que era un ladrón de bancos y además un asesino. Después de una dura pelea y varios tiros sin puntería ella lo mato. Al final se revela que ella venia del futuro._

-¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto Candy con ojos soñadores.

-Esta… ah muy bien es am… tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué la heroína siempre viene del futuro?- todas las historias de Candy tenían una mujer que resolvía todo yendo al pasado.

-Creo que viajo en el tiempo- susurro ella acercándose a Terry- Creo en el futuro, ya lo inventaron, y creo que hay personas aquí entre nosotros que vienen del futuro, y eventualmente algún día conoceré a alguien del futuro- Candy termino con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Estás loca- fue lo único que dijo, pero Candy no se ofendió solo se hecho a reír.

-Te tengo otra sorpresa- saco una carta del bolso- Mañana tendrás una entrevista con el vicepresidente del Rey del Arado- hizo una mueca.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- Terry analizo la carta estaba dirigida a él y abierta.

-La saque de tu buzón- dijo ella de lo más normal.

-¿Qué? Revisaste mi correspondencia ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Hay Terry no empieces, puedes tener una gran cena conmigo y pasártela genial y mañana tendrás una excelente entrevista con el vampiro- realmente el poder de convencimiento de Candy era enorme solo hacía falta que le sonriera y Terry cedía ante todo… o más bien ante ella.

El resto de la velada paso rapido Terry le conto historias de su infancia y Candy lo escuchaba con mucha paciencia, aveces ella era muy egoista pero habia momentos en los que sus ojos y su atencion se centraban solamente en Terry.

**...**

El lugar estaba vacío y eso a Terry le tranquilizaban los nervios, en unos minutos el vicepresidente de la compañía El Rey del Arado le haría una entrevista. Cuando Terry había llegado a su casa salto de felicidad por todo el departamento hasta que Tom lo amenazó de muerte si seguía dando vueltas como conejo enfermo por todo el lugar, la verdad es que no le sorprendió la actitud de Tom él no era precisamente el tipo de hombres que hace escenas como esa, pero la noticia lo ameritaba, estaba casi seguro de tener un puesto en la empresa.

-Buenas noches joven Grandchester, soy el vicepresidente Phillips- se presentó un hombre de cuarenta y tantos mientras se sentaba frente a Terry.

-Lo sé, se quién es- respondió entusiasmado y le dio la mano.

-Recibimos sus correos de disculpa por haber salido inesperadamente de una clase que imparte nuestro contador, nos hemos dado a la tarea de investigar quien es usted- carraspeo la garganta y luego siguió- la verdad estamos sorprendidos sus calificaciones son excelentes-

-Muchas gracias- dijo serio.

-¿Estas por terminar la carrera de negocios no es asi?- Terry se imagino que su futuro estaba por ser resuelto si ese hombre pronunciaba las palabras que él quería oír.

-Así es señor, y la verdad me interesa mucho la idea de formar parte de El Rey del Arado- todo parecía ir excelente.

-Eso es estupendo porque es a eso a que vengo, a ofrecerte un lugar en la empresa, había pensado en…- la llegada de otra persona lo interrumpió.

-¿Les gustaría tomar algo señores?- Terry conocía muy bien esa voz. Era Candy.

-Un refresco está bien ¿Tú quieres algo? Yo invito- el señor Phillips se dirigió a Terry.

-Un vaso de agua gracias-

-Enseguida se los traigo- se fue dando brincos. Terry por su parte empezó a sentir a sudar frio, no tenía idea de lo que se venía.

-¿Qué decía Grandchester?-pregunto.

-Llámeme Terry- le dijo muy amable.

-Tienes razón dejemos las formalidades, llámame Charlie-

-Aquí están sus bebidas- dijo cuándo estuvo de regreso-Un refresco- lo puso frente al vicepresidente- Un vaso de agua, que por cierto me parece aburridísimo- se lo extendió a Terry- Y un tequila para mí, hazte a un lado Terry- se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de él.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto curioso sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

-Ah… Si Candy y yo estamos saliendo-respondió nervioso y paso un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Candy.

-Encantado de conocerla soy Charlie Phillips- se levantó y le tendió la mano a Candy ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡Por el Rey del Arado!- grito Candy mientras levantaba su tequila y se lo bebía todo, el señor Phillips hizo lo mismo con su refresco.

-¡Así es!- la apoyo Terry, aunque no estaba convencido de lo que ocurría.

-Mmm esto es bueno- Candy levanto los brazos al aire- ¡Dimitri! Me traes otro- el bar tender asintió con la cabeza- Oh lo siento ¿ustedes quieren algo?-

-No, no estoy muy bien- respondió Terry tratando de cortar todo ese rollo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto el señor Phillips ajeno a lo que pasaba.

-Es increíble, me desmaye en el subterráneo y Terry me ayudo… o me drogo y se aprovechó de mi- respondió Candy sonriendo.

-Es tan graciosa- dijo Terry riendo nerviosamente- Candy ¿Por qué no vas a…?-

-¡Aquí está mi tequila! Gracias ¡Por el Rey del Arado!- grito nuevamente.

-Salud- dijo el señor Phillips.

-¡A festejar!- y lo tomo en dos segundos.

-Como le decía señor Phillips…- empezó a decir Terry pero Candy lo interrumpió.

-¡Dimitri, otro!- Candy estaba perdiendo el control- ¡Lo hice de nuevo! ¿Alguien quiere algo?- pregunto.

-No gracias- volvió a responder el señor Phillips- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo Candy ya estaba hablando, otra vez.

-No mucho estamos en la fase inicial- dijo agitando las manos- Todavía no tenemos sexo- Terry que estaba tomando agua casi se ahoga, al señor Phillips se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-Aquí tiene señorita- el camarero le trajo otro tequila.

-Gracias-contesto ella medio mareada- No pierdas la botella.

-No lo hare- le dijo el camarero con voz coqueta.

-Por el… por la, el arado- ya estaba borracha- la compañía del rey- se bebió todo el tequila y apoyo su cabeza en la de Terry.

-Ella… ella sufrió mucho últimamente- explico Terry esperando que nada malo pasara, Candy sollozo.

-¿Esta bien señorita?-pregunto el señor Phillips.

-Yo… la, la llevare a su casa- dijo Terry, ahora estaba confirmado, todo era un desastre. Cargo a Candy y se levantó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No yo… Fue un placer señor Phillips- le dio la mano y sorpresivamente él la acepto.

**...**

-Estoy preocupado Terry- Tom no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación- Es decir lo entiendo, esta chica es inteligente, interesante y… endemoniadamente sexi. Te hace vivir- se paró frente a Terry con la cara muy seria- Lo que te voy a decir, espero que lo escuches con mucha atención-

-Bien-dijo él.

-Ella es una maldita loca y está motivada en destruirte de todas las formas posibles, tu persona física, tu persona emocional y tu persona personal- sentencio- Lo que más me molesta es que aunque estas cumpliendo con todos los aspectos de un novio, no estas acostándote con ella-

-Es posible que dos personas tengan una relación sin terminar acostándose- se defendió.

-Así es- respondió Tom- Se llama a-mis-tad Terry- enfatizo con mucho cuidado la última palabra-

-¿Quién lo dice? Tú y tus amigas sexuales de las que no sabes ni su apellido-

-Eres mi amigo Terry- esta vez lo dijo con más sensibilidad- Cuando te des cuenta la chica ya te habrá asesinado-

-Muy bien- saco un pedazo de papel y anoto- Del lado de las razones para dejar de verla tenemos- no había que pensarlo mucho-Veamos: Posible peligro físico; Altas probabilidades de que me rompa el corazón; Sabotaje profesional; Esta clínicamente loca- seguir era fácil, había muchas razones para abandonar a Candy- Parece disfrutar de mi dolor; Ni siquiera la he besado; Está arruinando mi vida- dio un suspiro largo y cansado.

-¿Y las razones para seguir viéndola?- pregunto Tom.

-Estoy enamorado de ella-

Aunque la discusión con Tom había dado un giro muy interesante y había surgido una respuesta a todo lo que sucedía, Terry seguía confundido, Candy estaba loca, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, quizá no la había besado pero el simple hecho de rozar su mano lo hacía sentir una descarga eléctrica. Estaba enamorado, por primera vez en toda su vida, de la forma más absurda y de la persona más equivocada. No tenía idea de que el amor fuera tan… absorbente, física y mentalmente se sentía absorbido por esa mujer.

El teléfono sonó y Terry corrió a contestar deseando que fuera ella y a la vez no.

-¿Hola?-

-Perdona lo del Rey del Arado- si era Candy.

-Sí, yo hubiese preferido que no lo hubieras hecho- respondió el, no le reprochaba nada, no podría hacerlo más bien lo dijo con algo de diversión.

-No quiero entregarle tu vida y tu cerebro a esas personas- aunque Terry no la veía ella hizo una mueca.

-Yo si quiero entregarles mi vida y mi cerebro a esas personas-

-No, no quieres- le dijo ella- Imagina que estoy salvándote de ti mismo-

-Ya veo-

-Para eso existen las personas, para salvarse entre ellas, y yo quiero salvarte a ti Terry- la manera en que lo dijo fue muy dulce.

-Interesante teoría-

-Quiero recompensártelo- dijo ella. Mañana se cumplen 32 días desde que nos conocimos-

-¿En serio?-

-Búscame en Artes y Ciencias, salón 60 a las dos en punto- se quedó en silencio- y lleva una rosa roja-

-No, no, ¿sabes qué? No puedes decirme que hacer, es suficiente- se oyó un pitido en la línea. Candy había colgado. Siempre se salía con la suya.

* * *

_¡Aqui estoy! Con un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado :)_


	7. Capitulo VI: Recital

**Capítulo VI**

**El recital**

Se le había hecho tarde. Terry era muy puntual siempre lo había sido pero en esta ocasión se le había hecho tarde y nunca lo hubiese lamentado más como en ese instante, no era el hecho de que toda la gente en el salón se le hubiera quedado mirando cuando hizo una entrada terriblemente ruidosa, sino más bien que Candy le había dirigido una mirada desaprobatoria por llegar tarde, eso sí que lo había hecho sentirse mal, pero así como apareció el sentimiento de culpa así también se disipo, Candy que estaba en el escenario frente a un piano e iluminada con una tenue luz dorada, después de haberlo regañado con una mirada quito las manos de su regazo y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía. Lo había esperado, a pesar de estar molesta por que Terry no llegaba, había decidido no tacar hasta que el estuviera presente, porque esa canción era para él.

Ella nunca se había visto más elegante, había pasado de verse como una linda chica bipolar a parecerse a un hermoso sueño. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y su boca entrecerrada la hacía verse irresistible.

Sus dedos se movían con agilidad y delicadeza sobre las teclas que emanaban un sonido espectacular, una sinfonía de emociones que a Terry le pareció que lo consumían.

Cuando termino todos aplaudieron y Terry movido por una especie de hechizo, se acercó al escenario y sin dudarlo la beso, Candy encontró ese beso inesperado y más cálido de lo que habría imaginado, Terry no era brusco, ni precipitado, sabía exactamente como mover sus labios contra los de ella, entendía lo que ella necesitaba y lo hacía. Fue tan perfecto que Candy quiso llorar, no esperaba que fuera así.

_Aquello por lo que Candy atravesaba estaba más allá del alcance de Terry y más allá de sus posibilidades para arreglarlo. No tenía derecho a juzgarla si decidía quedarse con ella, conociendo los riesgos, todo lo que él podía hacer era darle amor y respeto. Y ver como terminaba la historia._

Se separaron para tomar aire pero sin dejar de mirarse.

-Creí haberte dicho que trajeras una rosa- dijo Candy mirando las cinco rosas rojas en la mano de Terry. Eran hermosas, todas y cada una de ellas.

-Sabes- Terry suspiro- Siempre estoy haciéndote caso en todo, pero esta vez hice lo que pensé- explico Candy sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y qué pensaste?- le pregunto.

-Que una rosa no es suficiente para ti- le respondió Terry dulcemente, Candy tomo las rosas en sus manos y las acerco a su rostro.

-Su aroma es dulce, como Terry- pensó Candy.

-Sabes- empezó Candy sonriendo divertida- No uso ropa interior cuando toco el piano, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Nos vamos-

Salieron corriendo del salón, y después de unos minutos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente tomados de la mano.

-Los zapatos me están matando- se quejó Candy.

-Si son incomodos ¿por qué te los pones?- Terry no entendía a las mujeres.

-Porque se ven bien- respondió ella- Cambiemos zapatos- dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar los suyos.

-No- le dijo él.

-¿Por qué no?- Candy era una terca.

-No, no, no-

-Está bien- le dijo ella y siguió caminando descalza dejando atrás las zapatillas, Terry las recogió y resignado se quitó los suyos.

-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto- dijo Terry mirando sus pies.

-Tus calcetines son bonitos- después de varios intentos y aunque Candy insistía en que Terry se podía poner sus zapatillas al final decidieron que no se podía. Pero Candy ella parecía divertirse mucho con los zapatos de Terry en sus pies.

-Creo que tu pie es cinco centímetros más chico que el mío- se burló Terry.

-Tienes razón creo que esto no va a funcionar- dijo ella entre risas mientras se sacaba los zapatos de Terry y se ponía los suyos- Así está mejor-

-Vamos al muelle- le propuso él y le pareció ver palidecer a Candy.

-No me gusta el muelle- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no?- Candy se encogió de hombros, Terry le agarro la mano dulcemente y camino en dirección al muelle. Candy no se opuso.

Esa fue la primera vez que Candy hizo algo que Terry le pedía, el no entendía que pasaba con ella, no pretendía averiguarlo pero sea lo que fuera que hiciera que a Candy no le gustara ese lugar Terry la haría olvidarlo. Cuando llegaron, a sorpresa de Terry, Candy se sentó en el barandal.

-No te gusta el muelle- empezó a decir Terry- Pero si te gustan los barandales- ella sonrió.

-Te das cuenta de que no sabemos mucho de ambos- Candy suspiro y miro hacia el mar- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito Terry?

-El verde-

-¿Tu comida favorita?-

-Las hamburguesas- ella soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un chico sencillo-

-Y tu una chica complicada- se quedaron mirando fijamente por algunos minutos, Terry pensó que había algo en la mirada de Candy que lo hacía sentirse relativamente feliz, y esperaba que Candy pensara lo mismo.

-¿Crees que es muy profundo?- pregunto Candy refiriéndose al mar.

-No… no lo sé- respondió.

-¿Por qué no subes aquí y miras?-

-No lo creo, es peligroso, podríamos averiguarlo en internet o en la oficina de turismo-

-No seas un ratoncito miedoso Terry -lo regaño ella- Solo quiero saber que tan profundo esta-

-No me importa averiguarlo, y no deberías estar ahí sentada es peligroso- ella bufo.

-Como quieras- se bajó del barandal y empezó a caminar, dejando a Terry atrás.

El al verla alejarse, despertó un instinto que no sabía que tenía y que le pareció de lo más estúpido, brinco al agua. Candy se sobresaltó al oír la zambullida. Se asomó por el barandal y no le pareció ver a Terry salir.

-Creo que si es muy profundo- se quitó los zapatos y salto.

El agua estaba helada, y después de aclararse un poco Candy logro ver a Terry seguía nadando en dirección al fondo, y pensó que era un estúpido y a la vez sintió algo especial por él, Terry era diferente. Trato de seguirlo y lo alcanzo rápidamente, Terry era muy lento nadando, le agarro el brazo y lo jalo hacia la superficie. Cuando salieron del agua, se miraron sorprendidos y luego se echaron a reír. Nadaron hacia la costa y se acostaron en la arena.

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Terry con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Candy confundida.

-Nunca traes ropa interior cunado tocas- ambos rieron.

-Nunca miento-

Tomaron un taxi a la casa de Candy, Terry sentía que el frio le calaba los huesos y le parecía oírla a ella tiritar los dientes, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Candy se estremeció un poco pero le correspondió y cuando llegaron a su casa, lo jalo bruscamente y lo metió dentro. Terry pensó que ese era el momento que Tom tanto le insistía que hiciera, se deshizo de esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron, no quería que Tom estuviera en su cabeza en ese preciso instante.

Se acercó un poco más ella y cuando quiso pasar un brazo por su espalda golpeo el jarrón que estaba a un lado de él, por supuesto cayó al suelo y se rompió en un estruendo de cristales.

-Lo siento- se disculpó un poco apenado.

-¡Sí!- grito Candy, ella siempre había pensado que ese jarrón era horrible.

-Lo siento- repitió Terry, ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Candy!- se escuchó una voz en las escaleras, ellos dirigieron su mirada hacia allí.

-Papá- dijo ella.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Y tu- se dirigió a Terry- Sera mejor que te vayas-

-Hazle caso- le dijo a Terry-Ya basta papá- Candy empezó a caminar hacia el- Yo puedo traer a quien yo quiera, estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme sola-

-¡Estoy harto Candice!- le grito ella, apenas y se inmuto- Creí haberte dicho que te fueras- volvió a ver a Terry, él pensó que lo mejor era irse, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero en el camino no pudo evitar oír el resto de la conversación.

-¡Siempre estás haciendo lo mismo! Nunca entiendes Candy- le grito.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana ¡No he hecho nada malo!- se defendió.

-¡Estoy harto!-

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte! ¡No lo hare! Ya cállate-

-¡No pienso soportar más tus niñerías!- se escuchó el sonido de una puerta azotarse y cuando Terry salió ya solo eran murmullos.

* * *

_Aqui estoy me tarde mucho en actualizar pero ah tengo mucha tarea y he estado muy ocupada en la escuela y todo eso pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste :)_


	8. Capitulo VII: Estoy enamorada

**Capitulo VII**

**Estoy enamorada**

Terry no supo nada de ella durante semanas.

De hecho tres semanas cuatro días, siete minutos, y nueve segundos y medio aproximadamente.

Tratándose de Candy White nada era seguro o predecible, él había pensado que eso era lo que lo mantenía unido a Candy, sin mencionar que lo sorprendía, pero esto ya era demasiado. Él no era del tipo de hombre que se emborracha para olvidar y menos que se entretiene con una mujer que no es su novia. Pero se sentía confundido y quizá también ebrio.

-¡Hasta el fondo!- repitió la chica rubia que estaba sentada enfrente de él.

Se hacía llamar Susana y aunque al principio a Terry le pareció que se parecía a Candy era todo lo contrario, para empezar era una excelente bebedora esta era la décima ronda de tequilas y le parecía que seguía consiente, su cabello no era como la corona dorada de Candy, la suya parecía una larga melena de pelo pajoso color amarillo, sus ojos no eran verde esmeralda como los de Candy, eran de un verdea azulado quizá del color del musgo o del fango, sin embargo no podía evitar seguir allí con ella, podía deberse al efecto del alcohol o a la soledad que lo embargaba.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo ella entre carcajadas. Y Terry asintió también riendo, un momento después su teléfono empezó a sonar y el contesto.

-¿Hola?- dijo él.

-Hola Terry ven al restaurante de la quinta y seis, estoy cenando con un amigo- era Candy.

-No puedo- respondió el un poco enojado, a pesar de que él también estaba con una chica que Candy le dijera que estaba cenando con un "amigo" le provocaba unos tremendos celos.

-¿Por qué no?- refunfuño ella.

-Estoy con una chica- Terry esperaba herirla al menos un poquito.

-Mentiroso, eso no es cierto- le dijo ella riendo.

-No me creas entonces- y por primera vez desde que se conocieron Terry colgó.

Susana regreso de nuevo con él y después de beberse unos tragos más y charlar de unas cosas que Terry no entendió o al menos que no quiso escuchar, la rubia le dijo la frase indicada _"¿Quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento?" _al principio Terry no supo cómo actuar, después de todo el no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero después de todo era lo que él quería ¿No? Una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Tom lo felicitaría después. Al final asintió levemente y juntos salieron de ahí. En el camino no se dijeron ni una palabra.

Tomaron un taxi y Susana por fin hablo.

-Por noche cobro cincuenta dólares- dijo como si nada mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Terry sin entender.

-Si cobro cincuenta que estés guapo no quiere decir que sea gratis- respondió ella.

-¿Bromeas?- no podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo dinero, es más él había pagado la cuenta del bar.

-No- sentencio. El conductor del taxi parecía querer reírse.

-No pienso pagarte por sexo- dijo incrédulo

-Entonces bájate- dijo ella muy molesta.

-No tu bájate- la reto Terry, era su taxi, él iba a pagar.

Susana se acercó al hombre del taxi y le susurro unas cosas al oído, Terry no pudo escuchar que pero probablemente debió de haber sido algo extremadamente bueno, porque el tipo se paró a mitad de la calle, Susana abrió la puerta del taxi y con un golpe de piernas empujo a Terry fuera del vehículo. Esa pudo haber sido una historia muy graciosa, si no le hubiera pasado a él.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no había pasado mucho desde la llamada de Candy. Unas cuadras y minutos más tarde Terry estaba en el restaurante frente a Candy que no dejaba de reír y hacer bromas con su nuevo amigo.

-Terry, Candy voy por algo de beber ¿quieren algo?- Terry negó con la cabeza.

-Decide tu por mi- respondió Candy a su "amigo Chuck". Él se fue y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Candy se inclinó hacia Terry- ¿En serio estabas con una chica?- pregunto seria.

-No- para Terry esa era la mejor respuesta Candy sonrió.

-Lo sabía- el amigo de Candy regreso con dos copas en la mano.

-Champagne- refunfuño Terry- Que romántico.

-He oído mucho de ti Terry- el aludido refunfuño más, se sentía furioso.

-¿Así?- pregunto sarcástico.

-Sé que eres buen _**amigo **_de Candy- ambos se miraron, Terry se sintió aun peor y Candy simplemente se sintió bajo tensión.

-Si _**solo amigos**_- escupió Terry con dolor y coraje. Candy bajo la mirada.

-Me disculpan porfa- dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía al baño.

Camino tratando de no caerse con sus zapatillas, eran demasiado incomodas, entro en el tocador, sintiéndose frustrada.

-¿Qué te sucede Candy?- se dijo así misma.

Abrió el grifo y se empapo la cara, la frescura del agua la relajo, pero no del todo, se limpió y saco su colorete para retocarse los labios, después de hacerlo se vio en el espejo y motivada por no sé qué escribió _Terry. _Sin embargo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad, era Terry, eran sus ojos azules, su boca, su cuerpo, su comprensión, todo el la estaban volviendo loca.

Salió corriendo del baño y cuando regreso a la mesa ya no estaba.

-¿Y Terry?- pregunto.

-Se fue dijo que tenía que estudiar- Candy se quedó estupefacta- Es un chico simpático ¿Sabes? Me dio la diez reglas a seguir en nuestra relación, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero amable-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Veamos- extendió una servilleta y empezó a leer.

_Primero no la dejes beber, si lo hace prepárate para cargarla, prepárate para ir a la cárcel, no esperes ayuda de su padre, lo que esperes que sucederá después estas en un error, dale tu calzado si le duelen los pies, repítete la siguiente frase una y otra vez, todo es parte de su encanto, cuando cumplan treinta y tres días llévale una rosa o las rosas que quieras pero deben ser rojas, a su recital, y si dice que te va a matar no asumas que es una metáfora, le gusta escribir aliéntala y finalmente el tiempo que pases con ella será el más feliz de toda tu vida, disfruta cada segundo._

Candy imagino a Terry diciendo todo eso, y las cosas se volvieron aún más claras. No se estaba volviendo loca. Estaba enamorada.

Enamorada de Terrance Grandchester.

Corrió a la estación del metro más cercana seguramente estaba por ahí. Cuando llego vio mucha gente, demasiada, iban y venían pero no estaba el. Tenía que encontrarlo, corrió por todos lados pero no lo encontró.

Terry estaba esperando el tren a su casa, después de la tarde que había tenido solo quería irse a dormir, es que a él solo podían pasarle cosas como esa. Pero bueno, no todo siempre tiene que ser malo, justo cuando estaba por subir al tren escucho una voz muy familiar a través de los parlantes.

-Señora tiene que ayudarme. Yo daré el aviso- ahí estaba ella con su tono agresivo que solía usar muy a menudo.

-Yo lo hare tu ni siquiera sabes cómo- respondió la mujer que todos suponían era la encargada de ese puesto.

-Solo digo que si va a ayudar a alguien lo haga apropiadamente y bien- toda la gente escuchaba la conversación.

-Este altavoz tiene cincuenta años ni a la misma reina de Inglaterra se le entendería algo-

-La reina de Inglaterra nunca vendría a esta pocilga- todos rieron.

-Está bien, hazlo a tu- refunfuño- haber cómo te sale-

-No podría hacerlo peor- se quejó Candy- Terry, perdóname, Chuck solo es una amigo de papá él quería que lo conociera, pero es realmente aburrido, cada segundo que pase con él deseaba que fueras tú, por eso te invite a que vinieras, Terry- se oyó un silencio- Te necesito, porfa ven a la oficina del encargado de la estación, es una mujer con cara de rata pero te dejara pasar, porfa Terry ven ¿sí? No me dejes- Candy suspiro y entonces lo vio pasar frente a ella- ¡Terry!- grito, él se paró en seco y sonrió al verla. Cuando estuvieron cerca la estrecho en sus brazos.

-Espera ¿Quién dijo que podías abrazarme?- se quejó Candy.

-Yo- respondió Terry.

Esa noche lo único que quería era bailar. Pero desafortunadamente Candy bebió demasiado y se desmayó. Así que Terry la cargo en brazos y la subió en un taxi, la acurruco junto a él y la abrazo. Tenerla era simplemente maravilloso y saber que Candy lo necesitaba era aún mejor.

-Disculpe, tome el camino largo- Terry la abrazo más fuerte y acaricio su cabello.

* * *

_Ok, creo que me tarde mushisimo en actualizar pero estuve ocupadisima con la escuela (la odio) pero aqui esta. Por cierto es mi capitulo favorito espero que les guste. Un beso :)_


	9. Chapter VIII: Las Cartas

**Capitulo VIII**

**Las cartas**

El día de Candy no había sido nada agradable se había encontrado con Patty y Annie tenía mucho tiempo que no las veía, es más hasta podría decirse que las estaba evitando, no deseaba encontrarse con ellas, pero el destino tenía otros planes y Candy como una mujer muy supersticiosa creía que el destino tenía el plan adecuado para cada quien. No le quedo más que saludarlas e ir a comer con ellas.

En el restaurant cada una pidió su platillo favorito, y mientras comían contaron anécdotas de la infancia, la escuela y todo parecía ir muy bien, Candy se estaba divirtiendo, hasta que tocaron el tema.

-Candy- empezó Patty, ella desvió la mirada de su pay de limón y miro atenta a su amiga.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-No queremos ser entrometidas, pero después de lo que paso…- incapaz de mencionarlo se quedó callada y Annie continuo diciendo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Candy?- el semblante de Annie era muy preocupado- De pronto te alejaste de todo el mundo, has de nosotras y cuando nos enteramos del porque quisimos hablarte pero nunca te encontramos-

-Te habríamos dado nuestro apoyo- dijo Patty al fin.

A Candy se le rompió el corazón viejas heridas se abrieron dando paso a un antiguo dolor para instalarse nuevamente en su corazón. Su pasado regresaba. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por verse fuerte, sonreír y pedirles una disculpa a sus amigas por no haber buscado apoyo en ellas, convencerlas de que se encontraba mucho mejor y que además era muy feliz. El tema de se dio por terminado y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, quedaron de verse otro día y a si termino todo, claro que a Candy el postre le paso como piedras por la garganta y el resto de la tarde se la paso llorando en su habitación, pensando en Terry, en su doloroso pasado y no entendiendo para nada su futuro.

El teléfono sonó, pasaba de la media noche y Terry trato de despabilarse un poco antes de contestar.

-Diga- dijo Terry.

-¿Estoy en tu mente?- era Candy.

-Claro que si- ella soltó una risita del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto.

-_Sipi_… escribe una carta que diga lo que sientes por mí-como siempre Candy tenía unas ideas poco comunes- una fiel prosa, no barroca ni exagerada carta que exprese todo lo que piensas y sientes por mí, no me abrumes tiene que ser de corazón-

-Lo que tú digas y mandes- respondió con un tono de broma.

-Es en serio- ella bufo- yo te escribiré una carta para ti, y créeme estará extremadamente bien escrita, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo o te dará vergüenza compararla-

-Está bien, lo hare-dijo Terry con seriedad.

-Tráela a Central Park a las tres en punto, te estaré esperando-

-Está bien nos vemos mañana Candy-

-Terry- la voz de Candy se quebró un poco al pronunciar su nombre.

-Candy… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado y ella suspiro.

-Nada, no pasa nada- Terry por supuesto no le creyó pero antes de que pudiera insistir Candy volvió a hablar- inspírate, adiós- y eso fue todo.

Terry no pudo seguir durmiendo, algo pasaba con Candy de eso estaba seguro, no sabía de qué se trataba pero seguramente no era nada bueno, empezó a darle vueltas a la idea de perderla, y eso solo le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, ella había sido una especie de luz, ella había llegado a su vida iluminando todo, enseñándole cosas y haciéndole hacer otras que el jamás habría tenido el valor de hacer. Era su pecosa, la mujer que amaba. Sintiendo todo eso prendió la luz saco una hoja de papel y con su mejor caligrafía empezó a escribir su carta.

Los dos estaban caminando por Central Park, tomados de la mano, no hablaron mucho y Terry podía sentir la mano de Candy aferrarse a él con fuerza de lo normal, eso lo hacía sentirse bien pero también preocupado.

-¿Crees que se pueda escuchar a alguien desde el otro extremo?- pregunto la rubia refiriéndose a una calzada de aproximadamente veinte metros de distancia. Terry lo medito un poco y después contesto.

-Tal vez si se trata de alguien con una voz muy fuerte, y de alguien con un muy buen oído-

-Ve hasta allá- ordeno ella, Terry enfoco sus ojos en los de Candy, no tenía la misma mirada que siempre ponía cuando le pedía a Terry que cumpliera alguno de sus caprichos, esta vez sus ojos expresaban pura desesperación- Yo gritare desde aquí- continuo hablando Candy- Si me escuchas respondes- el sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su corazón corrió hacia el otro extremo.

Candy lo vio alejarse cada vez más, hasta que por fin ya estaba allá, lleno sus pulmones de aire y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Terry! ¿Me escuchas?- el solo saltaba y ponía las manos en su oreja, lo que significaba que no la oía.

-¡Terry!- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Puedes oírme?- el seguí sin oír agitaba los brazos como incitándola a que gritara más fuerte.

-¡Lo siento Terry!- su voz empezó a quebrarse- ¡En verdad lo siento! ¡Lo intente! ¡No se evitarlo, no sé cómo evitarlo!- las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin parar, Terry pareció notar el cambio de ánimo de Candy y dejo de brincar, y a la distancia se dedicó a observar sus gestos, porque no podía oírla- ¡Creí que era más fuerte, que era diferente! ¡Pero no lo soy!- Terry salió corriendo a su lado y en un tiempo record Candy se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Estabas llorando?- pregunto el cuándo llego con ella.

-No importa- le respondió.

-Sí que importa- le dijo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos, se quedaron mirando por largo rato, no había nada que decir, o tal vez eran demasiadas cosas que decir, pero Candy tenía razón no importaba.

-Vamos- le dijo ella tomándole de la mano.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un árbol de cerezo que crecía sobre unas rocas era hermoso. Candy saco una especie de caja de metal y la abrió.

-¿Para qué es eso?- pregunto Terry

-Es una capsula del tiempo- explico.

-¿Para qué?-

-Enterraremos las cartas y exactamente en un año volveremos por ellas, las leeremos y tal vez entonces tendremos la respuesta-

-¿A qué pregunta?-

-La pregunta es si vamos a estar juntos- dijo ella mientras se hincaba en el suelo y quitaba algunas piedras pequeñas de debajo del árbol.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la pregunta- le dijo Terry sacando la carta que había escrito y se la extendía a Candy- ¿Pero porque esperar un año?-

-Lo explique en mi carta-

-Y tengo que esperar un año- dijo el- un año es mucho tiempo, pueden pasar muchas cosas-

-Si- asintió con la cabeza- pero lo entenderemos todo en un año- Candy trato de contener algunas lágrimas- ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunto a Terry que simplemente asintió.

Tomaron la caja y juntos la enterraron entre las rocas que servían de base para el gran árbol de cerezo, sus manos se rozaron unas cuantas veces y Terry se iba sintiendo cada vez peor, era posible que jamás volviera a sentir esas manos. Candy sintió lo mismo le costaba desprenderse de él, le dolía pero era lo correcto, lo había pensado y había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor.

Se fueron hacia la estación del tren esta vez sin tomarse de las manos pero con el mismo silencio de hace unos momentos. El tiempo y la situación parecían caerle como pesas encima de la espalda de Terry, no podía ser que así fuera como terminara todo. No podía esperar.

Cuando llegaron se vieron fijamente cada uno pudo notar la desesperación y el dolor en los ojos del otro, en ese instante llego el tren.

-Tengo que irme ahora- dijo Candy- si no lo hago no poder decirte adiós nunca-

-No te vayas- pidió Terry.

-Es necesario-

-Insisto- pero Candy se negó, Terry asintió mientras ella entraba al vagón y la veía marcharse, las puertas se cerraron y el tren empezó a avanzar.

Candy le dio la espalda a la imagen de Terry, de un Terry desconsolado, no podía creer lo que le acababa de hacer. No tenía que ser así, lo amaba, pero si lo amaba ¿Porque lo había dejado? No tenía que ser así… ¡No tenía que ser así!

Terry no podía entender porque se había ido de esa forma, Candy era todo lo que él quería y necesitaba, ¡Un año! ¿Por qué un año? Ojala hubiera sido un poco más fuerte para pedirle que se quedara, y que ella hubiera cedido, como el siempre cedía ante ella. Debió de haberlo hecho. De un momento a otro el tren se detuvo y las puertas estaban abiertas, Terry no lo pensó dos veces y entro inmediatamente para buscar a Candy, no la dejaría irse, no la dejaría marcharse.

La busco entre todo el gentío que había dentro de él tren, en los asientos y de pie no había ni rastro de su pecosa. Se había ido.

¡No tenía que ser así! Desesperadamente Candy jalo la palanca de emergencia y el tren se detuvo abruptamente las puertas se abrieron y entre una multitud de gente salió al encuentro del hombre que amaba.

-¡Terry!- lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta el ya no estaba.

Tal vez dentro de un año las cosas serían diferentes.

* * *

_Lo se me tarde como mmm ¡muchoo! en actualizar pero creanme mi escuela es horrible u.u no tengo tiempo de nada, pero aqui esta y prometo que el proximo lo subo mas rapido._

_Bueno se quedo en suspenso ¿Cual sera el pasado doloroso de Candy? ¿Que pasara dentro de un año? las incognitas las respondo el siguiente capitulo!_

_Tengo que decirles que ya se acerca el final, se que fue un fic muy corto pero me apegue mucho a la pelicula, intente hacerlo mas largo pero no supe como sin tener que alterar la verdadera historia, asi que al final decidi hacerlo tal y como esta, bueno nos leemos pronto. Besos :)_


	10. Chapter IX: Querido Terry

**Capitulo IX**

**Querido Terry **

_Se lo que están pensando, el que ella saliera del tren mientras yo entraba, nuestro destino era estar separados._

Los sentimientos de Terry por Candy no disminuyeron ni cambiaron, ni siquiera Terry queria que eso pasara. Se esforzó por mejorar como persona, practico deportes, se convirtió en un buen nadador y visito la galería en la que conocio a Candy regularmente, hizo una solicitud sin muchas esperanzas para trabajar en el Rey del Arado y por si las dudas estudio mercadotecnia como una materia extra, seis meses después su intelecto e imagen personal habían aumentado su nivel, asi cuando volviera a estar con Candy tendría mucho que contarle y probablemente estaría orgulloso de él.

-Tienes que salir con alguien más, no puedes sentarte y esperar un año - le dijo Tom mientras bebían unas cervezas en un bar de la ciudad.

-¿Por?- pregunto Terry completamente desinteresado.

-¡Porque no lo soporto! – Le grito exasperado- Bueno ¿Por qué no?- le dijo esta vez con mas calma.

-¿Cuál sería el punto?- respondió.

-Doce- dijo Tom- Sal con doce chicas normales, hazlo con un favor especial por mí-

-Seis- replico Terry.

-Diez- dijo Tom.

-Tres- volvió a replicar.

-Treinta- Terry vio a Tom con el ceño fruncido- Sabes que puedo hacer que lo hagas-

-Diez- refunfuño Terry.

-Trato hecho- Tom le dio una palmada en la espalda a Terry mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

Los siguientes seis meses Terry salió con una chica tras otra, es mas en lugar de salir con diez salió con veintitrés, al final no podía pasar más de una semana con la misma y buscaba a otra, de cualquier forma hizo que el tiempo pasara más rápido el tiempo y finalmente llego el día.

Terry estaba completamente nervioso, a punto de entrar en pánico.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Tom con burla.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? No gracias- Terry camino hacia la puerta.

-Ese es el baño- dijo su amigo entre carcajadas.

-Lo sé, lo sé-

Cuando Terry llego a Central Park se dirigió hacia el sitio donde estaba el árbol de cerezo, cuando llego Candy no estaba. Al principio no le preocupo. Pasaron diez minutos, treinta… pero cuatro horas después de la hora acordada, ella no llego. Solo había una cosa que hacer. Leer su carta tal vez por fin encontraría respuestas, quizás hasta un poco de consuelo. Terry busco la caja y la encontró debajo de algunas piedras, abrió el pequeño cofre y saco la carta de Candy, con mucho cuidado la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querido Terry:_

_Hola ¿Cómo estuvo tu año? Terry tengo algunas cosas que decirte cuando nos conocimos te dije que mi prometido había terminado conmigo. Te mentí. La verdad es que murió, lo único que escribió en su nota fue que lo sentía pero que había mucho dolor, quede destrozada, no podía aceptarlo y comencé a beber, como ya te diste cuenta no lo hago muy bien, con frecuencia alguien me traía a casa, es por eso que mi padre se portó así contigo pero es un buen chico, si llegaras a conocerlo sabrías que es un hombre muy bueno. _

_La mama de mi prometido y yo éramos muy cercanas trate de ir a verla después de que el murió, me dijo que quería presentarme a un gran hombre, ni siquiera lo considere, pero entonces te conocí, tú me lo recordabas, ambos son fuertes, amables y seguros de si mismos. Hasta te parecías a él, había otras semejanzas detalles pequeños pero importantes._

_Nos conocimos en el metro igual que tú y yo, también me ofreció su pañuelo. En ese entonces estaba muy enferma y el me cuido, igual que tú._

_A medida que tú y yo nos fuimos conociendo, sentí que la nube se disipaba un poco, sentí que él seguía ahí, entonces decidí que haríamos todo lo que hice con el de manera que fuera como si nunca se hubiese muerto, el dolor cesaría._

_El me llevo una rosa cuando cumplimos treinta y tres días te pedí que hicieras lo mismo. Como él y yo planeamos nuestro futuro bajo este árbol también lo escogí para ti y para mí. Como él y yo teníamos nuestro restauran favorito te lleve ahí. Como él murió en el mar, te hice saltar y luego te salve._

_Todo fue una egoísta locura de mi parte, y sé que estuvo mal pero el dolor a veces nos enloquece. No dio resultado y hubo un momento en el que me di cuenta que no me gustabas por ser como el, me gustabas por ser como eres, me gustabas tú, había diferencias, muchas diferencias pero todas ellas especiales, cada vez que empezaba a ser feliz, ponía un alto, me sentía mal por ser feliz… contigo. Me sentía mal por olvidarme de su recuerdo, por olvidarme de él, aunque fuera por un instante, sentía que lo estaba traicionando, y lo único que podía hacer era lastimarte y no soy así ¡No soy así Terry! Y espero demostrártelo algún día._

_Tenía que hacer algo, para que pudiéramos tener un futuro tenía que romper con el pasado y para eso necesitaba tiempo._

_Espero haber sanado con este año de separación y estar sentada a tu lado mientras lees esta carta, pero si no estoy no es porque no te amé, porque si lo siento, y no es porque no extrañe, porque ya te extraño chiquito, es porque no he sanado. _

_La historia aún no termina Terry. _

_Me esperaras ¿Puedes esperarme? Espero de todo corazón que lo hagas._

_Te quiero._

_Candy_

-¿Crees que debería olvidarla?- pregunto Terry a Tom que estaba sentado a su lado, habían subido al techo y estaban cubiertos por unas frazadas por el frio de la noche, la imagen parecía mas propia de un par de mujeres con mal de amores, pero creo que la ocasión lo ameritaba y no había sido idea de Terry sino de Tom.

-Debería hacerlo porque seamos realistas, las probabilidades de que nos volvamos a ver- suspiro- bueno son casi nulas-

Tom pocas veces, es decir nunca, había visto a Terry de esa forma, se le ocurrieron un millón de respuestas a esa pregunta, pudo haberle dicho algo como _"No Terry, no la olvides, siempre puedes esperarla y comprarte un gato"_ o _"Búscala, tal vez se arroje a tus brazos, como en las películas que vez con tu mamá" _ pero no dijo nada de eso.

-Terry… la pregunta es ¿Pueden estar juntos?-se pasó una mano por el cabello- es decir, la historia es muy romántica y todo, pero también delirante, no crees que exista una línea que divida eso, la cuestión es si la relación que tuvieron fue algo tangible y real o simplemente se quedó en sus mentes-

Terry fijo sus ojos en los de Tom, con una mueca de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-No me mires así- refunfuño- trato de ayudarte-

-Lo sé- respondió el castaño, pensando en las palabras de su amigo, y en lo mucho que tenía razón.

Alzo la vista para observar el cielo nocturno y no pudo evitar pensar en Candy, se pregunto que estaría haciendo ella ¿Pensaría en el? Tal vez su corazón no había sanada y al final había decido olvidarlo por completo, por otra parte en su carta le había pedido que la esperara, pero cuanto tiempo podría soportarlo el.

-Terry- dijo Tom sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Si no la vuelves a ver, no te conviertas en lo que yo soy-

El comentario lo saco de lugar, de nuevo.

-Vale- volvió a hablar Tom mientras se ponía de pie- Esto parece de viejas cotillas, siento ue pierdo mi masculinidad, creo que ire por una copa, tal vez halle algo interesante ¿Vienes?- el castaño parpadeo un poco y al final negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que al fin averigüe porque somos amigos- pensó Terry.

* * *

_¡Hola! tal vez volvi a tardar mucho en actualizar lo siento, no tengo excusas, pero aqui esta y tengo que decirles que ya se acerca el final :( pero espero que disfruten los ultmos capitulos y gracias por leer. _

_Un beso._


	11. Capitulo X: Querida Candy

**Capitulo X**

**Querida Candy**

Un anciano estaba dibujando bajo el árbol de cerezo, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia, hasta que subió la mirada y se encontró con una mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- pregunto.

-Si discúlpeme por verla fijamente tal vez cuando era más joven lo habría disimulado, pero a mi edad no tiene importancia, ¿Le molesta?-

-No en realidad no, puede mirarme tanto como guste- ella sonrió- ¿Es su árbol?- pregunto.

-Él y yo guardamos un secreto- respondió.

-¿En verdad? Yo igual- se acercó más al anciano.

-Mi nombre en Candice White- se presentó.

-John Millers- el anciano estrecho su mano- ¿Estas deben ser las rocas que guardan tu secreto?- dijo señalando el montón de piedras que sepultaban la capsula del tiempo que Terry y ella habían puesto-

-Así es- respondió Candy con una sonrisa- Hace un año y un día mi novio y yo enterramos unas cartas, teníamos que venir y leerlas ayer, pero yo no me presente- ambos se quedaron callados un momento- ¿Cuál es su secreto?-

-¿Te parece igual el árbol?- pregunto el anciano.

-Cuando llegue pensé que sí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura- la verdad es que si se veía diferente, recordaba el viejo árbol, más grande… mucho más grande.

-Hace cuatro meses al árbol que estaba aquí le cayó un rayo y lo calcino por completo- sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa-Hay un joven, viene muy a menudo hemos platicado algunas veces, dijo que era importante que hubiera un cerezo en este lugar, así que lo remplazo por este que vez aquí, yo le ayude- el anciano soltó una corta carcajada, recordando el momento- ¿Tú crees que es el mismo con quien enterraste las cartas?-

-Si-

-Es bueno, muy fuerte a su manera-

-Si lo es- Candy se sonrojo.

-Ahora el hecho de que hayas venido hoy, es ¿Porque ya sano?- Candy lo miro sorprendida.

-Si bueno, leí sus cartas, no debí de haberlo hecho pero me aburrí de venir solo a dibujar-

-No importa- ella suspiro- Y ya sane.

-Me alegro, ¿estas lista para comprometerte con él?-

-No habría venido si no lo estuviera- hablo con seguridad.

-Muy bien te ayudare a desenterrar la carta, luego le llamaras- John se levantó y empezó a quitar las piedras.

-Ah… leeré su carta pero no voy a llamarlo- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

A John Miller las palabras le cayeron como una bomba ¿Qué tontería era esa?

-Estás loca, después de todo lo que han pasado- no resistió la tentación de reprenderla.

-Si nuestro destino fuera estar juntos, habría sanado desde ayer-

-Quieres decir que tu curación fallo un día-

-Un día muy importante- el anciano bufo- el destino ha hablado, buscarlo sería moldear al destino y eso no es buena idea-

-Digamos que formando y moldeando el destino lo haces tuyo-

-No lo había pensado así-

-El destino es el puente que construyes hacia esa persona que amas- Candy se encogió de hombros y miro de nuevo el cerezo, extrañaba a Terry.

-Si pero… cuando es para ti es para ti ¿no?- dijo ella.

-Llevo setenta y ocho años escuchando esa historia y realmente me enfurece- el anciano tomo su cuaderno y se levantó- Muy bien me voy te dejo con tu carta, quedarme seria de mala educación, además vas a llorar es muy conmovedora, te deseo una historia con un final feliz, y la sabiduría para buscarlo- eran unas hermosas palabras.

-Gracias- respondió ella.

_Querida Candy_

_Esta es la historia de la primera y última vez que me enamore, y de la divertida y loca mujer que habita en mi alma. _

_Todo empezó ese en que creí que caerías a las vías del tren, cuando en mi corazón nació el temor de perderte, no te conocía, pero ya sabía que serias lo más importante de mi vida, tal vez estaba confundido en ese momento y no lo entendía del todo bien, pero ahora sí._

_Estoy casi seguro de que mañana me dejaras así que te lo diré ahora que puedo, estemos juntos o separados siempre serás la mujer de mi vida, el único hombre al que envidiare será al que conquiste tu corazón y siempre creeré que mi destino es ser ese hombre, si nunca nos volvemos a ver y un día sales a caminar y sientes cierta presencia a tu lado… seré yo amándote donde quiera que este._

_ Terrance Grandchester_

Era una carta muy hermosa. Candy sin quererlo comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, en verdad lo amaba, lo habían extrañado enormemente esos 365 días. Podía tomar el consejo de John Millers e ir a buscar a Terry después de todo el amor es arriesgado, además quería verlo pero también podía dejar todo en manos del destino después de todo ella siempre había hecho eso.

Los días siguientes estuvo así, debatiéndose entre verlo o no, se lo preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez sin poder encontrar la respuesta… cuando creía que ya había tomado una decisión se arrepentía.

-¡Qué horror!- dijo Candy en voz alta y para ella misma.

Estaba acostada en el futon de la sala, sin hacer nada. Definitivamente era una vaga. Se puso de pie y dio unas cuantas vueltas sin saber qué hacer. El sonido de su teléfono móvil le dio esperanzas de que su vida saliera de esa estúpida monotonía, emocionada lo tomo entre sus manos y dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

_-Diga-_ hablo con voz muy clara.

_- Ya veo-_ siguió hablando Candy.

_-Muy bien ahí nos vemos-_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos mientras terminaba la llamada.

* * *

_Hola, hola este capitulo es muy cortito pero espero que igual les guste y tengo que decirles que el proximo ya es final u.u pero disfrute mucho adaptando esta historia__ :)_

_Bueno nos leemos en el proximo. Bye._


	12. Capitulo XI: Reencuentro

**Capitulo XI**

**Reencuentro**

Esa tarde la ciudad parecía haber adquirido un temible y triste aspecto invernal. El sol parecía descolorido o enfermo, daba la impresión de que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por arrojar su calor que apenas eran débiles rayos de luz, las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo y tenue llovizna empezó a caer. Todo indicaba que era un horrible día, pero Candy se sentía sumamente relajada y esperanzada como si algo grande y hermoso estuviese a punto de ocurrir. Corrió la última calle que le faltaba para llegar al restaurant donde se suponía que iba a cenar. Cuando llego al lugar le entrego el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes a un mozo que estaba en la entrada.

-Estoy esperando a alguien...-le dijo al recepcionista -Oh ¡Ahí esta!- un camarero la llevo a la mesa y ella le sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento.

-Señora Elroy- saludo con afecto. La anciana se puso de pie para abrazar a Candy.

-Te he extrañado mucho- le dijo. Ambas se sentaron.

-Yo también- respondió mientras veía el menú- ¿Cómo has estado Elroy?-

-Bien pase una temporada en Miami, allá hace tanto calor y la playa- sus ojos se iluminaron- Todo es muy hermoso, la vida es muy hermosa- Candy suspiro mientras asentia.

-Lo es, estoy segura de ello-

-¿Tu cómo has estado pequeña?- pregunto.

-Ha sido un poco difícil, bueno tal vez mucho...- una sombra de dolor atravesó los ojos de Candy.

La señora Elroy se sintió mal por ella, la quería mucho, aunque al principio no le había caído nada bien por su actitud revoltosa y desenfadada, su sobrino había logrado que notara su bondad, humildad y así que le tomara un gran cariño, ella era fuerte, sencilla y divertida a su manera. Para la señora Elroy había sido muy doloroso perder a alguien que prácticamente había sido su hijo, pero para Candy debió de haber sido peor, después de todo iba a ser su esposo.

-Anthony estaría muy triste Candy- intervino por fin la señora Elroy.

-No, no diga eso- respondió ella- El estaría muy feliz, yo ahora siento que puedo seguir adelante... ¡Estoy segura de ello!- la rubia tenía una mirada audaz y decidida. Irradiaba seguridad- la señora Elroy sonrió.

-Esa es la Candy que conozco-

Amabas se sonrieron cálidamente. Y la verdad es que Candy no mentía su corazón había sanado, Anthony ahora era un hermoso recuerdo, ya no había mas dolor, y por lo tanto tampoco había más alcohol. Creo que eso era en parte lo mejor de todo.

-Tal vez esto sea imprudente de mi parte pero invite a alguien a cenar con nosotros-

-No hay ningún problema Elroy ¿Es alguna amiga tuya?- pregunto.

-En realidad no- dijo dudosa- no sé cómo decírtelo-

Candy le hizo un gesto para que continuara, levanto la cabeza para llamar al mesero y pedir su orden cuando su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos azules que ella conocía muy bien. Parpadeo un poco creyendo que era una imaginación suya. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando esos ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y le sonrieron, era el ¡Era Terry Grandchester! Lo vio acercarse a su mesa con una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse como mantequilla en una tostada. Aunque sonara ridículo hacia era como se sentía.

-Tía Elroy- dijo cuando estuvo cerca.

-¿Terry?- pregunto Candy, ignorando a su acompañante.

-Candy- dijo el a su vez.

-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunto la señora Elroy asombrada- Él es mi sobrino, Terrance el que te quería presentar aquella vez pero ninguno de los dos se presentó- su cara reflejaba pura sorpresa.

Candy se puso de pie frente a Terry, tenía una sonrisa radiante. El mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor, lo único que importaba era el reencuentro de sus manos, sus perfumes y el calor de sus cuerpos. Terry le acaricio la mejilla a Candy con suavidad, la había extrañado tanto, había pensado que todo se había terminado pero ahí estaba frente a él ¡Tan bonita! Bonita como una mujer que hasta hace unas horas era inalcanzable. Candy se separó de su lado para poder verlo bien y sonrió divertida.

-Te dije que algún día conocería un hombre del futuro-

-Me alegra haber sido ese hombre pecosa- su voz aterciopelada acaricio los oídos de Candy.

Terry nunca había sido un hombre impulsivo siempre pensaba antes de actuar pero en ese momento su mente no fue tan rápida como su cuerpo que ya estaba uniendo sus labios a los de ella que parecían encajar perfectamente como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, y es que así era, ella era suya y el de ella. Se pertenecían, se amaban.

-Ejem- la voz de la señora Elroy los trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

Terry estaba completamente rojo y a Candy se le antojo irresistible. No había cambiado mucho llevaba el pelo un poco más largo pero seguía siendo el mismo Terry que se apenaba por cualquier cosa.

-¿Porque no me cuentan su historia? Parece que promete un excelente tema de conversación- la señora Elroy tenía una risa cómplice en la cara.

-Ummm- dijo Candy con una sonrisa deslumbrante- ¿Por dónde empezar Elroy? ¿Sabías que Terry viaja en el tiempo?- Terry se rio y su tía Elroy levanto una ceja confundida.

Esa tarde charlaron mucho los tres, y a la tía Elroy se le veía muy complacida con la relación que llevaban Candy y Terry, ambos se miraban con ternura y se daban un que otra caricia cómplice, ambos se complementaban muy bien, Candy con su carácter tan alegre y se podría decir que explosivo resaltaba la seriedad y elocuencia de Terry. Después de unas horas la señora Elroy se marchó dejándolos solos, eso era lo mejor.

-Leí tu carta- dijo Candy que ahora se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de Terry, mientras esperaban el tren- Es hermosa-

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- pregunto.

-Al día siguiente de la fecha acordada-

-Umm, no me extraña tu siempre llegas tarde- ella le dio un golpe, y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Yo también leí la tuya- dijo Terry, ella suspiro.

-Ahora estoy bien- se acurruco aún más en sus brazos y Terry la aferro con más fuerza- Lamento haberte hecho esperar-

-¿No volverás a desaparecer?- pregunto. Candy levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

-Nunca- a Terry nunca se le había hecho más bonita.

Aquel día lluvioso y amenazante, se convertido de pronto en el día mas soleado para la vida de Candy y Terry que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca. La vida no podía ser más perfecta. Todo era como debía ser, el sol brillaba y Terry y Candy cantaban.

* * *

_Me odian lo se -.- tarde como un mes en actualizar lo siento lo siento pero tuve un monton de problemas, ya voy a salir de la preparatoria y estoy empezando a hacer el papeleo de mi servicio social etc etc y es super aburrido lo siento de verdad pero aqui esta ojala les guste :) _

_Un beso. _


End file.
